Epitafium dla Jima
by Altair Abe Black
Summary: Jim. Spoilery do całości, z pewnym podziwem Sherlock, dużo, dużo mózgu Jima.


**Epitafium dla Jima**

Mycroft wchodzi do celi. Nie widzi uśmiechu.

_Nigdy nie byłeś tak spostrzegawczy, jak twój mały braciszek, co? Nigdy, zawsze gorszy, zawsze w głębi duszy gorszy, wiedziałeś o tym, wiedziałeś zawsze, nawet teraz to wiesz i to cię musi cholernie boleć, oj tak, cholernie boooli ambitne sumienie, boli, dobrze, niech boli, ból jest bardzo stymulujący, gorszy bracie, gooorszy, gorszy…_

- Gorszy.

Mycroft zamiera. Mówił o Sherlocku, dopóki tamten nie przerwał. A teraz… teraz nie może już mówić, ma wrażenie, że ten diabeł, który przed nim siedzi, ten zmaltretowany wrak, że on…

- Gorszy.

…on wie wszystko.

_Jesteś gorszy, nikt o tym nie wie, co? Nikt się nie dowie, nikomu nie powiedziałeś, ale mnie nie musisz mówić takich rzeczy, ja je wiem, ja je czuję, czuję twoją niechęć, nienawiść, nienawidzisz mnie, och, tak, gorszy braciszku, nienawidzisz, bo ty też wiesz, ty też czujesz, że nawet dla mnie jesteś nikim, niiikim, tylko marionetką, tylko środkiem do celu, a to boli, tak boli, bo jesteś tylko środkiem do Sherlocka, bo ja myślę tylko o nim, tylko O NIM, rozumiesz to, rozumiesz to dobrze, Sherlock, Sherlock, Sherlock, niech ci Bóg błogosławi, duży, wspaniały gorszy bracie. _

* * *

„Czas na show".

_Och, Sherlock, jeszcze tego nie wiesz, ale to właśnie dziś umierasz, właśnie dziś zaczyna się twój koniec, to takie zabawne, szkoda, że nie zdążę zadzwonić do ciebie najpierw, szkoda, że dowiesz się wszystkiego od kogoś, chciałbym zadzwonić, o, tak, ale zawsze wszytko muszę robić sam, żeby bajka się udała, rozumiesz?, saaam! Nie mam czasu, cholera, nie mam wcale czasu, żeby do ciebie zadzwonić, nie szkodzi, zostawię ci wiadomość, jeszcze sobie porozmawiamy, nie martw się, jeszcze porozmawiamy, w końcu będziesz miał dość rozmów ze mną, och, Sherlocku, to takie zabawne, że ty jeszcze nie wiesz, a ja już wiem, już wiem wszystko do końca. _

Pęka szkło. Oczy mężczyzny błyszczą. Sekunda podniecenia, adrenaliny, której nie może wywołać nuda.

Szkło pęka i wszystko jest…

_takie piękne, Sherlock, takie piękne, nie mogłoby być lepiej, prawda?, nie mogłoby, wiesz, wiesz, gdzie mnie znaleźć, choć nikt nie powiedział ci, co się dzieje, że też sam nie mogę tego zrobić! Jezu, jakie to genialne, jakie to cudowne, jak ja uwielbiam niszczyć, sam to w końcu zrozumiesz, zrozumiesz, że największą władzę mam niszcząc, zrozumiesz, kiedy zniszczę ciebie, tak, tak, TAK!_

* * *

Przeprogramowany telewizor. Zastraszeni ludzie.

Nuda.

_Nudno, tak nudno, Sherlock, nudno, rozumiesz mnie, rozumiesz, prawda? Jacy ci ludzie są zwyczajni, jacy nudni, jakie to proste, zastraszyć kilkoro ludzi, nudnych, zwyczajnych ludzi z ich nudnymi, zwyczajnymi słabościami, och, Sherlock, chciałbym być twoją słabością i stanę się nią, stanę się, zobaczysz, już teraz myślisz tylko o mnie, o mnie, Sherlock, bo ja nie jestem nudny, nie, ja jestem tym, którego potrzebowałeś, dlatego nie możesz się doczekać, wiem, jak się czujesz, bo ja też nie mogę już czekać, choć już wszystko wiem, wszystko mam zaplanowane, wszystko, poza twoimi fragmentami, powiedz mi, gdzie to będzie, gdzie to się skończy?_

Patrzy na Sherlocka, póki może. Potem patrzy na jego małego przyjaciela. Na ludzi. Śmieje się im w twarz.

_Sherlock, mieć celę obok ciebie, ach, nie mogło być lepiej, nie mogło być zabawniej, czy jeszcze tego nie widzisz, tej ironii? Tej śmiesznej, śmiesznej ironii, naszych cel obok siebie, nie widzisz? Ja widzę, ja już od dawna widzę, Sherlock, to ja jestem narratorem naszej bajki._

* * *

Sherlock grał Bacha, ale teraz przerywa; wie, że ma gościa.

_Bach, Sherlock, Bach, nie wiesz tego, nie wiesz, taka ironia, och, proszę, domyśl się, przecież to takie proste, takie oczywiste, mówię ci o rozwiązaniu, odkąd wszedłem, sam zacząłeś mi o nim mówić, tak, to było dobre, Sherlock, wykorzystać twój własny pomysł, twojego Bacha, a ty…_

Sherlock widzi, jak poruszają się palce mężczyzny, wystukując kod.

_Jan Sebastian Bach, Sherlocku, Jan Sebastian Bach sprawi, że upadniesz, upadniesz na samo dno!_

* * *

Korek butelki stuka o podłogę, odrzucony daleko za plecy. Mężczyzna uśmiecha się krzywo, maczając palce w lepkim płynie.

_Głupie dzieci, czy nie mogłybyście wykazać chociaż odrobinę dobrej woli, czy nie chcecie się bawić? Przecież dzieci lubią się bawić, lubią zagadki, lubią bajki, do cholery! Wy głupie, głupie dzieci, nie zasługujecie na to, żeby żyć, skręciłbym wam karki, gdyby nie chodziło o Sherlocka. Widzicie? Taka ironia, prawda? Ratuje was Sherlock Holmes, na którego widok będziecie wrzeszczeć ze strachu, bo to on, to wszystko on, to wszystko jego wina, tak, taaak, uwierzcie mi, dzieci, uwierzcie mi wszyscy. _

"HELP US".

Napis jest nierówny, dziecięcy. Idealny.

_Uwierzycie mi, uwierzycie mi we wszystko, co wam powiem, bo to ja jestem tym, za kogo macie Sherlocka Holmesa, uwierzycie mi, już mi wierzycie, WIERZYCIE, marionetki, wierzycie mi JUŻ._

* * *

- Richard Brook.

_Ta obrzydliwa kobieta, Sherlock, miałeś rację, ja również się nią brzydzę, taka denerwująca, ale ja wytrzymam, prawdziwa męczarnia nudy specjalnie dla ciebie, Sherlock, dla twojej miny, dla twojego oszołomienia. Ona mi wierzy, ona uwierzy we wszystko, bo nienawidzi cię, nienawidzi za to, za co ja cię kocham, o tak, zabawne, nienawidzi cię, cały świat uwierzy, cały, calutki świat, ludzkie uczucia, to takie idiotyczne, a ona tak strasznie… STRASZNIE! mnie wkurwia, Boże, zamknij się już i słuchaj, laleczko, marionetko, jesteś tylko częścią świata przedstawionego w mojej bajce._

- T-tak. To wszy-wszystko o-on. Z-zabije mnie, je-jeśli się dowie. Obiecaj, że będę bezpie-e-eczny.

Kobieta się uśmiecha. Mężczyzna patrzy na nią szeroko otwartymi oczami, w których czai się strach, przerażenie niemal doprowadzające do szaleństwa.

_Poznasz mnie po oczach, co, Sherlock? Ale ona nie, nikt inny nie, tylko ty, a ty się nie liczysz, dla nikogo innego tak się nie liczysz, jak dla mnie, nie w tej bajce, już nie._

* * *

Dach szpitala.

_Tak, jak ładnie, Sherlock, jak bardzo ładnie to wymyśliłem, jak ładnie ty to dokończyłeś, teraz możesz jeszcze umrzeć, specjalnie dla mnie, umrzyj, no już, teraz, umieraj, kiedy cię o to proszę, bajka musi mieć zakończenie, UMIERAJ, do kurwy nędzy!_

Sherlock Holmes zeskakuje z murku, śmiejąc się.

_Sprawię, że przestaniesz się śmiać, przestaniesz, przestań natychmiast, sprawię, że już nigdy, nigdy o mnie nie zapomnisz, chociaż to bardzo krótkie nigdy, śmiertelnie, piekielnie krótkie nigdy, ale nie pozbędziesz się mnie z myśli, o nie, już nigdy, Sherlock, nigdy, zaraz ci pokażę, jak to się robi, zaraz pociągnę cię na samo dno._

Strzał.

Sherlock patrzy w szoku na martwe ciało, na szkarłatną krew, której jednolity kolor zakłócają fragmenty mózgu i innych, niepasujących tkanek.

_Epitafium_, myśli.

_Włamania. Zastraszenia. Bach. Napis. Richard Brook. _

Epitafium dla Jima.


End file.
